Toopy's Bed
Toopy's Bed is the first episode in the first season of Toopy and Binoo. Here is the transcript for this episode: Transcript Toopy: Beddy-beddy-bedtime yawns yawns off-screen Toopy: Nighty-night Binoo. Binoo: Nighty-night Toopy. turns off the light flips his head side-to-side. Toopy lays leftwards on his belly through the covers. Toopy lays with his feet on the bottom and his head on the top-front through the covers. Toopy hides under the covers with his feet shown on the top-front Toopy: Awwwhh! Sighs turns on the light Toopy: I can't sleep Binoo, Binoo: What? up Toopy: Maybe we need a comfier bed. yawns again Toopy: off the bed C'mon, stands up on the bed Toopy: let's go look for one! Binoo: Great idea Toopy! Patchy Patch and walks and jumps off the bed and follows Toopy next scene shows the marshmallow bed and Binoo see the marshmallow bed Toopy: Gasps Here, this bed will be nice and soft. Binoo: That would be cool. Toopy: Hey, Sniffs It's a marshmallow! on the marshmallow bed Marshmallows are so squishy! Binoo: Yeah they are! Toopy: What could be better than a marshmallow bed? down and sighs marshmallow bed begins to be squished Binoo: Toopy? marshmallow bed begins to bring Toopy down and he sinks in it and falls off and gets his head off and Binoo pulls him up Toopy: Laughs Nope, this one isn't quite right! off the marshmallow bed C'mon Binoo, I'm sure we can a better bed than that! Binoo: and jumps off the marshmallow bed and follows Toopy Okay. thinks until he sees something and gasps next scene shows the jelly bed Binoo: What's that? Toopy: A jelly bed! the jelly bed Jiggly-wiggly! Laughs C'mon. Binoo: Okay. sighs and Binoo comes on. The jelly bed continues shaking. Binoo jumps on the jelly bed. Toopy and Binoo bounce on the jelly bed and laugh and the jelly bed shakes some more and shakes very strong and bounces Toopy off and Toopy falls over Toopy: Alright, yep-- Laughs Hey! A cotton candy bed! next scene shows the cotton candy bed rushes and jumps and lands on the cotton candy bed Binoo: Are you okay on the cotton candy bed? Toopy: Laughs Maybe a little too soft and fluffy. skips to Toopy and Binoo walking along Toopy: There's no problemo! throws a piece of cotton candy from the cotton candy bed backwards Binoo: You got it! Toopy: We'll find the perfect one. next scene shows the water bed sees the water bed and gasps Toopy: Cool, a water bed. Look at the fishies Binoo! Hi fishy-fishy-fish. Binoo: Yawns Hi fishy-fishy-fish. of the fish yawn Toopy: 'Hope we don't mind if we and laughs sleep on you! water bed begins to wave Toopy: Laughs Whoa, I think this one is too wavy! Whoa! water bed bounces Toopy off Binoo: Are you okay? lands on his feet and laughs Toopy: Let's keep looking. Binoo: Okay. follows Toopy Toopy: Wow, next scene shows the feathery bed Toopy: Feathers, Perfect. Binoo: A feathery bed! jumps and lands on the feathery bed feathers from the feathery bed fall down Toopy: Comfy, ...while it lasts! skips to Toopy and Binoo walking along Toopy: The night is still young, from the feathery bed fall off of his head right? Binoo: Yeah. and Binoo sing by humming until they see something Toopy: Wow. Binoo: What's that? Toopy: Binoo, look at that! pans all the way up to the top next scene shows the lots-of-mattresses bed Toopy: Yikes, Laughs I can't even see the top! Binoo: Laughs Me neither! Toopy: on the ladder This will be a comfy bed for sure. Look at all the mattresses! lots-of-mattresses bed gets shown again Binoo: It's a lots-of-mattresses bed! Toopy: I can't wait to snuggle down in this super comfy bed! climbs up the ladder. Binoo jumps on the ladder and climbs up and follows him Binoo: Laughs Me too! climbs up the ladder Toopy: It's gonna be so soft. climbing Binoo: and continues climbing And so cozy. and Binoo finally make it all the way to the top of the lots-of-mattresses bed Toopy: Scoffs Finally, Binoo: We made it! Scoffs Toopy: This bed is really comfy for sure. down Binoo: 'Sure does Toopy. down with Toopy and sighs Toopy: Oh, his eyes and that view. night sky gets seen and in 2½ seconds, Toopy gasps and a shooting star is seen flying along for 1½ seconds Toopy: Look up, at the shooting star a shooting star! gasps Toopy: Make a wish Binoo, you gotta make a wish! Binoo: Whispery I wish you let me sleep. Toopy: You wish I-- Laughs let you sleep? laughing next scene shows the cloud bed Toopy: Hey, a cloud! and Binoo jump off the lots-of-mattresses bed and land on the cloud bed. Toopy lays down Toopy: Now that would make a super duper comfy-womfy bed for sure! Binoo: down Fabulous idea Toopy! Laughs Toopy: Sighs This is perfect. Binoo: Yeah. Toopy: So Binoo, yawns Toopy: you didn't tell me which bed you like the best. Hmm? Binoo: It was our bed. Laughs Toopy: Laughs Right, me too ...I guess. Our bed. Laughs Our bed. skips to Toopy and Binoo's bedroom and their own bed Toopy: Hey old friend, 'hope you didn't miss us. yawns Toopy: Well then, I suppose it's time to say "Nighty-night". Binoo: on the bed And it's time for a good night's sleep. Toopy: So, lays down. Toopy jumps on the bed and lays down with Binoo Toopy: Nighty-night now. Binoo: Nighty-night. turns off the light and Binoo begins to sleep except Toopy Toopy: I don't know why but ...I can't sleep! turns on the light grunts and groans. Binoo wakes up again noticing that he can give Patchy Patch to Toopy Binoo: You can have my friend Patchy Patch if you want. Toopy: Aw, Patchy Patch thank you Binoo. You want me to have Patchy Patch. Binoo: his head Yeah. Toopy: Maybe he's just what I need. Patchy Patch puts Patchy Patch in the middle side of the bed and turns off the light. Toopy and Binoo lay down and begin to sleep Binoo: and sleeping 'Night Toopy?... Toopy: and sleeping 'Night Binoo?... Binoo: and sleeping 'Night Toopy. Toopy: and sleeping 'Night Binoo. ends.